gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Customs Fast Track
Get in the car with Cesar. Drive to the docks. Get in the crane. Pick up a container with the crane. Move the container into position by moving the crane. Pick up the other container with the crane. Place the container in position. Pick up the other container with the crane. Place the container in position. Get in the car with Cesar. Take Cesar and the car back to your garage. Car exports and imports have been unlocked. Check the wanted board at the Easter Basin Docks for vehicles wanted for exporting. Deliver wanted vehicles to the ship. Vehicles are also imported on certain days. }} Customs Fast Track is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from the garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Cesar is told that another car on their wish list, a Jester, is being loaded onto a container at a ship down at the docks at Easter Basin; his contact has marked the container. Both Carl and Cesar head for the docks to go see it. Once there, however, Carl learns that there are three freight containers on the ship, and all of them are unmarked. Using the dock crane, Carl lifts the containers down to the dock while Cesar cracks open each of them until they find the desired car (the other two containers contain a Club and a Perennial). Once the car has been found, security appears. Carl kills three waves of security, and takes Cesar and the car back to the garage. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car with Cesar *Drive to the docks *Get in the crane *Pick up a container with the crane *Move the container into position by rotating the crane *Pick up the other container with the crane *Place the container in position *Pick up the other container with the crane *Place the container in position *Take out the guards and protect Cesar *Get in the car with Cesar *Take Cesar and the car back to your garage Reward The rewards for this mission are increased respect and cash. The cash reward will depend on the condition of the car, with the maximum reward amount being $10,000. The mission Puncture Wounds is unlocked, as is the Exports and Imports side mission. A Savanna will now spawn on the second floor of the Wang Cars showroom. Transcript Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_63_-_Customs_Fast_Track_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_63_-_Customs_Fast_Track_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_63_-_Customs_Fast_Tracks_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The Jester will usually be in the final container the player removes from the ship. In extremely rare occasions, it will be in the second or even the first container. *Unlike other vehicles stolen for the Wang Cars asset, the Jester will not appear in the showroom, with a Savanna appearing instead. *The Club, Perennial, and Jester, which were uncovered from the shipping containers during the mission, would later be available for purchase as basic importable vehicles on the import board. *This mission reveals that Cesar is scared of heights. *Even if the player has already finished the main storyline missions (or at least the mission Home Coming), Kendl will still have the same dialogue regarding Sweet being in prison. So, canonically, this mission happens before Sweet is released from jail. *If the mission is failed by dropping a car from too high, Cesar flees in the player's vehicle. If the vehicle is a bike, it gets double traction (~ handling) and if the back tire has been popped beforehand, he falls off and it can be obtained. This property is lost when parking it inside a garage but is kept if repaired at a Pay 'n' Spray as seen in this video. *The guy that comes at the beginning of the cutscene has a unique model, unlike most of the minor characters. He is actually a beta member of the Grove Street Families. Navigation }}de:Customs Fast Track es:Customs Fast Track pl:Cynk na cło Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions